The subject matter disclosed herein relates to couplings for rotating components, more specifically, to couplings for turbomachinery.
Mechanical energy may be transferred in many ways, including by way of rotating parts, such as a shaft or rotor. Rotating parts transfer torque through contact forces with other parts. For friction drive arrangements, torque transmission may be limited by the surface friction between the two parts and the compression force between the parts. Bolts may be used to compress the parts for rotating parts. However, for rotor structures carrying the mass of bolts, utilizing large bolts to create sufficient compression force can be a challenge.